Zariana
by AComeau18
Summary: Sort of not proud of this one shot (sort of is an understatement) but here is how I envisioned Zac to apologize.


_**Just a one shot of how I think they should make up!**_

_**There is literally NO Zariana fics out there and it is depressing so- Zariana shippers! Start writing!**_

* * *

Monday morning Mariana woke up dreading the rest of the day.

All weekend she's been ignoring Zac's texts and today she would do her best to avoid him- Friday night, he hurt her. _Bad._ He was the one who kissed her and all of a sudden he wants to just be friends? Boys... So confusing.

"Mariana? Mariana!" Stef shook her shoulder a to get her attention. Flashing back to reality, Mariana looked to her surrounding family at the table. "Hmm?"

"You've barley said a word all breakfast... Is something up?" Lena asked her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just... Tired." Mariana brushed off. Turning back to her breakfast, she didn't mouth a word for the rest of breakfast. She couldn't wait for the end of the school day that hasn't even started yet.

* * *

In the halls it felt like mission impossible. She couldn't face Zac. Not today.

Walking outside to the lunch tables with her lunch, Marianas' eyes met Zac's who smiled and waved her over. Mariana quickly averted her eyes elsewhere and sat herself down at a different table, alone. Zac cocked his head to the side confused and without a word left his other friends he was sitting with and came to sit beside Mariana.

"Hey.. What's up?" Zac asked, flashing a grin.

"Actually, I just remembered I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on... I'm going to go to study hall and finish my lunch there..." Mariana quickly stood up and wrapped her bag around her shoulder before taking her paper bag filled with her lunch from the table. "Oh, really? I'm not doing anything, id love to help." Zac offered. "No, it's okay. I gotta go..." Mariana awkwardly gave Zac a fake smile before turning around and walking out of there as fast as she could. Zac sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

Mariana sighed in relief as the bell signalling the end of the day rang.

Mariana stood in front of her locker as she shoved all her books into her bag. She did her best to try and ignore the familiar figure walking towards her.

"Seriously Mariana. I can tell when you're upset. What's up?" Zac demanded to know the truth, leaning against the locker beside hers. Mariana slammed her locker shut and turned to him looking pissed.

"Seriously? You kiss me, ask me out on a date, then break up with me that night and expect everything's going to go back to normal? You're unbelievable." Mariana hissed, walking away from him. She didn't make it far until Zac grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her. Mariana pushed him away, the kiss being familiar to their first. "No. You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay." Mariana shook her head at him and walked away as fast as she could.

It took Zac a lot of self control to not chase after her, instead he slammed a open locker door shut and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Mariana lay on her bed on her laptop, surfing the web like she does every night. The familiar ringtone made her stomach twist. Slowly she reached to her phone and read the text message.

"Come outside." And of course the end was filled with millions of emojis. Mariana couldn't help but smile before standing up and running downstairs.

Slowly Mariana opened the door and stepped outside. She gasped and laughed slightly at the sight in front of her. Zac stood at the bottom of the steps with a tuxedo on and a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"You look ridiculous." Mariana laughed, walking down the steps but stopping on the first one to match his height.

"I feel ridiculous." Zac laughed slightly, happy to see the familiar smile back on her face. "I'm really sorry Mariana... I didn't want to break up with you... My mom made me. She knows about your mom's. As you can tell, she's not supporting of gay marriage." Zac confessed, feeling guilty.

"What? Seriously?!" Mariana gasped.

"But I don't care what she thinks! Ill keep it a secret from her if that means you don't hate me anymore." Zac added.

"Zac... I don't want you to feel obligated to date me..." Mariana frowned, just above a whisper.

"No! That's not at all what I meant! Mariana... I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend... Well... As long as you will be my girlfriend?"

A wide grin stretched across Mariana's face. Slowly she took the flowers and stared down at them for a couple seconds then back up at him. "Of course i'll be your girlfriend." The two grinned at each other before Zac pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Please review and maybe ill make more!**_


End file.
